Jane is human again
by the never ending dream
Summary: Jane starts to remember her past. She got a chance to start where she left off. Zeke, Ginger, and Luther is giving her that chance. But it means not getting crown queen and marring her mate, Alec. I'm going to write with ny mood. So I'm surprising myself!
1. Being a Volturi

**Author's note: I don't own Twilight or the characters and NEVER****DID! Sorry for my misspells!**

**Jane's human and newborn years**

I aways knew I was destined for greatness and rulership. It happen when I was ten. There I was in 1901 the year of Edward's birth. I was ten at the time. I was pretty, popular, and rich! I was much more than an adverage girl from 1800's! Some people thought I was crazy for liking in vampires. I didn't care, because I knew I was so much more. I had every kids dream life.

I was living with my dad in Verraa,Italy. I was at that celebration. I could never remeber the name. They wore read cloaks. It's that day where they kill vampires. I couldn't stand holiday.

I was walking around and looking. I saw that clock towler. Then I was getting closer and closer to that door. I kept walking I was in the building. Then I came across a room. I cracked the door. They was ripping somebody apart. Then I was trying to get a closer look. I fell which open the door. The three people who had throwns.

"Who are you...You was amzing!"

"We are the Volturi, and I'm Aro. This is Caius and this is Marcus.," Aro greeted.

"The Volturi as in vampire!" I asked with excitement.

"No." Aro replyed

"Awwwwwwwww, DANG it!"

"What?" Aro asked.

"I love vampires."

"You love vampires?" Aro said in shock.

"Yes!"

"Can't believe I'm saying this to a...How old are you?" He asked.

"Ten!"

"To a ten year old, but would you like to be a vampire?" Aro asked.

"YES!"

"People can't know of us being real and so NO SUNLIGHT! You and your mate can live here, but he HAS TO BE A **VAMPIRE**!" Aro said.

Later on that day I became vampire. Aro changed me and I changed my mate, Alec. I'm now frozen at age ten and my boyfriend frozen at age fourteen.

**PLZ R$R! IT GETS BETTER! I PROMISE!**


	2. 109 Years Later

**Author's Note: I own NOTHINGING(So Do NO SUE ME)! The story jumps in the timeline, sorry!**

**Jane human and newborn years**

**Chapter 2: 109 years later**

This was the year of the meet and greet. I meet my bff on this day and she knows everything. Her name is Ginger and shes 10. Like as the age I was chaged. At this point I regret becoming a vampire. She got a brother named Zeke. He is a total HOTTIE! He knows the stuff about me being vampire. Then theres Luther. Zeke's best friend and he knows nothing. I got so much going on right now. If they knew I told I wouldn't get to come queen of the vampire world. So I went outside to hang out with Ginger, Zeke, and Luther at the skate park. Ginger didn't like skatebording until she knew I did.

"Yo, my friends." I said. Ginger didn't notice me yet.

"Hey, its Jane!" Zeke yelled and ran over to me. I think Zeke likes me back sometimes.

"It is Jane." Ginger said while running with Luther to make sure.

"So are we going to skate or what?" Luther asked.

"Yeah go ahead me and Zeke will be there in a minute." I said holding Zeke's shoulder sweetly. I could tell he wants to stay with me.

"So what do you want?" He asked politely.

"I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend, Zeke?" I asked. That was something I practice over and over.

"YES!" He yelled and then smiled. "Oh yeah, thanks for making Ginger cooler." He said.

"Yay." I said. "But how did I make Ginger cooler?" I asked.

"She never liked anything,but pulling pranks. Like going to the beach in Mexico. She never like skating,me, Luthur, or me skating. So thanks." He complained a little.

"Your welcome. I love when you make that complaining face." i said twriling my fingers in his hair.

"Come on lets go skate, girlfriend. So are we going to tell them?" He asked.

"Yeah lets go ahead before they catch us." I said. He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand. Then we walked over to Ginger and Luther. Its question time I prepared myself.

"Whats going on?" Ginger asked.

"Shall i tell her or you?" I asked Zeke.

"I'll tell her. Jane and I is dating." Zeke explained.

"I know I'v been wanting you to get a girlfriend, but why my friend." Ginger asked.

"Ginger, I'm still your bestfriend. I just liked Zeke every since I you let me meet your brother. When I became you know. Alec left me at the wedding."

"I know. I thought this wouldn't happen. What about time for Luther and me?" Ginger asked.

"There will be time for you and Luther. It just Jane and me will be hanging out by ourselfs. Can't you all expect the fact Jane and me is dating?" Zeke asked so sweetly.

"I guess." Ginger said.

"Ok." Luther said. I was still holding his hand.

"Let skate,but first I need to talk to Zeke and Jane. Its not about you dating" Ginger said. Luther walk to a different ramp.

"So whats up?" I asked.

"I figured out how you can be human again." Ginger said.

"How?'' Zeke and me both asked.

''Theres stories about vampires that causes pain with their eyes. The story is if you get kissed by the one you love and and he loves you back. The guy has to be human." She wispered to Zeke and me. "Bye." she said taking her skate borad and sking toward Luther.

"Kiss me." I said. I knew the first I laid eyes on him I love him. He leaned and tilted my head back. Then he planted his lips to mine. Sparks flew and it felt like we was the only to people in the world. He kept kissing me until I wasn't cold and my skin felt human.

"Are you human?" He asked.

"One way to be sure. See if I have blood. I'll wreck on my skate borad if you bandage me." I said.

"I'll bandage you." He said. I skated to the biggest ramp. I got on my borad and skated as fat as I could down the ramp. Then I veered and wreck me and my borad. I was bleeding and I was in pain.

"Jane wrecked." He yelled from the ramp Ginger and Luther was at. They all ran over to me.

"I guess it worked." I said and winked at Zeke and Ginger.

"Here let me bandage you." Zeke said. He made me the most happiest girl in the world. Zeke bandage me and kissed me again.


	3. Zeke and Jane First Date

**Author's Note: I changed the name! I still own NOTHING!**

**Jane is a Human Again**

**Chapter 3: Zeke and Jane First Date**

I still had my bandage on my human arm. I looked like I was ten which is where I left off. Oh great I have to go to school again. Zeke, Ginger, and Luther was on vaction here so I'm moving back with them to Forks, Wasington. We went to the skate park for our date. We both love skating. We had our board, elbow pads, knee pads, helmets, and love. We went and sat in the middle of one ramp nobody was skating on. We started kissing romanticly.

"I love you, Zeke!" I told him.

"I love you too, Jane!" He told me back. We started kissing more. Then we turned the other way on the ramp and laid down looking at the sky. We kept watching the sky for like 30 minutes. Then we looked at each other and kissed then got up and started skating. We was skating just about all day and he took me to watch The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. I barley got to watch~kissing(duh)~. He is so sweet, cute, and loving. Time the movie was over we didn't realize it until five minutes into the end credits. So we had to leave. It was only like seven a clock.

''Lets go meet your parents." I said

"Ok, girlfriend." He replyed.

"Lets go, boyfriend." He said. Then we went on our way in his red cadillac. I don't care about his car. The only thing I care about a the moment is him, but at other times I care about different things. Then we arrived at his house. Thats where Zeke, Ginger, and his parents live.

"What are you doing back so early?" Ginger asked.

"Jane wanted to meet mom and dad and have a sleepover with you." Zeke told Ginger.

"Ok." She replyed. Then their mom and dad walked in the front door.

"Who is this?" Their mom asked.

"Mom and dad. I would like you to meet Ginger's bff and my girlfriend." He explained.

"And she wants to have a sleep over with me." Ginger said.

"What!" Their mom replyed.

"Just with Ginger. I was her friends before I met Ginger. I know I'm only ten and he is fifteen, but we love each other." I told them.

"Ok, but only with Ginger." Zeke and Ginger's mother said.

"I know." I replyed.

"Don't still her from me tonight by games and movies. Then it wouldb't be my sleep over." Ginger told Zeke.

"Ok, but I will talk to her in the morning." Zeke told Ginger.

"Fine." Ginger replyed. "Mom can I invite pooch over?" She asked.

"Yeah." Their mom said.

**Author's Note: I still own NOTHING! The next chapter is the sleep over.**


	4. The Sleep Over

**Jane is Human Again**

**Chapter 4: The Sleep Over**

Pooch came over so it was time to party. We watched Nightmare on Elm St. and then Listen to Nikki Manji. Every time it said Freddi we said. _Its going down basement. Friday the 13th guess whos playing Jason. Better tuck your in and hold on to your teddy. Its Nightmare on Elm St. guess who playing Freddi. _I knew Zeke listening from his room,but I didn't care. Ginger and Pooch was talking about cute boys, but they was no compareison.

"Can you please stop talking about boys. Cuz I can't, because I love Zeke." I said.

"Fine. Lets skate jumper? Its a outside game though." I asked.

"Sure. We've been to Mexico by ourselfs." Ginger said.

"Whats the rules?" Pooch asked.

"You just skate and try to jump over the biggest stuff." I said. We all walked out thinking good thing Zeke taught me how to do this at the skate park on our first date. I beat him at the game once,but I think he let me win. I got my board,Ginger's board,and Zeke's board. I handed Pooch my board and Ginger's board to Ginger. I road Zeke's board.

I jumped the garden knome and so did Ginger. Pooch couldn't.

"Your out, Pooch." I said.

Then I jumped the trash can and so did Ginger. Next we jumped jump Ginger's old potato wedge stand. I jumped it and Ginger landed middle table.

"Your out." I said. "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ginger said. I raced in and instead of going bathroom I went to Zeke's room. Goodthing there in the same hallway. Zeke was awake listening. I knew it.

"I couldn't help it." I wispered.

"I'm so glad your in here. I proud you caught on the game and won." Zeke wispered back. We hugged and gave a quick kiss.

"I don't want to leave. You could pretent to sleep walk in about 10 minutes." I said.

"I'll do it." Zeke said. Then I walked out and closed his door quitely. Then I walked to the bathroom. and flushed and washed my hands.

Then Ginger,Pooch,and me did each other's hair. Then it was 10 minutes later and Zeke really looked like he was sleep walking.

"Wake up monkey breath." Ginger yelled,but not where the parents could hear it. Then Zeke pretented to wake up.

"What time is it?" Zeke asked.

"1:37." Pooch said looking at her watch.

"My turn of turn off the deal. Its morning. So I can stay up and talk to her." Zeke said. Then Pooch,Ginger,and me fell a sleep in the floor. Zeke covered us up and went to bed.

**Author's Note: I still own NOTHING! **


End file.
